Lunchtime
by Chian30ne
Summary: Fic pendek gaje, aneh nan abal. Silahkan mengecek kegajeannya disini. My second fic, RnR Please? Mwahahahahah


Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 hanya milik RiIna ( Riichiro Inagaki ) & YusMur ( Yuusuke Murata

*********************************************************************************************************************

Ini saya persembahkan u/ fira, sahabat saia yg udh....  
Udh....  
Udh kewarasannya udah tinggal 85 karat karena ga saia buatin fanfic ini *di bogem Fira*

* * *

Lunchtime by Chian30ne a.k.a Chacchan *sejak kapan?*

Hiruma Y. & Mamori A.  
Fic Rated. K+  
Humor/Romance.

Setting waktu : saat tangan Hiruma patah *rasain loe* DUOORR!! *di Bazoka Hiruma*

let's we begin!

* * *

Teng! Teng! Tong! Tong! Bel sekolah Deimon berbunyi pertanda istirahat. Semua anak-anak Deimon berhamburan keluar. Mamori mengambil kotak bekalnya yg berisi sushi buatannya sendiri dan berjalan menuju kursi yg biasa dia duduki dgn teman-temannya saat ia makan siang. Saat itulah Mamori melihat Hiruma yang berjalan keluar kelas dengan menenteng tangannya dengan perban yang dikaitkan dileher (udah tau maksudnya kan?).  
Karena penasaran, Mamori tidak jadi makan dengn teman-temannya dan mengikuti Hiruma dengan diam2. Ternyata Hiruma berjalan menuju atap gedung sekolah.

"Hiruma-kun sedang apa ya siang-siang begini diatas atap?" batin Mamori.

Mamori berjalan mendekati Hiruma yang sedang duduk santai di dinding.

"Hiruma-kun, kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Heh, cewek sialan! Ngapain lu kesini hah? Emangnya kenapa kalo gue kesini? Bukan urusan lu!"

Mamori cemberut, "Tentu saja itu urusanku! Kalau tiba-tiba tanganmu itu kumat sakitnya dan kemudian mencak-mencak dan jatuh dari sini bagaimana? Kan aku juga yang repot!"

"Kau ingin aku mati ya?".

"Tentu saja, ... Tentu saja aku tidak ... --"

"GROOWWWLL" Perut Hiruma berbunyi.

"Hmmphh! Huahahaha!"

"JANGAN TERTAWA!!!"  
marah Hiruma sambil menyembunyikan semburat pink kecil di wajahnya

"Kalau lapar bilang saja! Aku membawa makanan untukmu". Tawar Mamori dgn senyum manisnya.

"Aku tidak butuh,... --"

"AAA! EEMM" Tanpa permisi, Mamori lgsng menyuapi Hiruma. Dan karena reflek, Hiruma langsung membuka mulutnya dan memakan sushi buatan Mamori.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan? Aku tambahkan daun Mint lho di sushi-nya!"

"Mmm, Lumayan!" Jawab Hiruma yang mulutnya penuh dengan sushi extra large Mamori.

"Kau mau kan Hiruma-kun?"

"Terserah kau sajalah!" jawab Hiruma yang sebenarnya memang ingin makan karena tidak makan 3 minggu *author ditabok Hiruma* (lho! Ko' bisa! Tangan lo kan masih patah!) *pake tangan kiri dodol! Tangan kiri gw ga kalah ma tangan kanan!*

*****************************************0000000ooooo000000***************************************************

Bekal yang Mamori bawa sudah habis dilahap Hiruma. Karena kekenyangan, mereka tertidur dengan posisi kepala Hiruma bersandar di bahu Mamori. Tak terasa, sore menjelang. Hiruma terjaga karena terkena matahari sore.

"Hoammm! Udah sore! Waktunya pulang. Eh manajer, bangun!!!" Hiruma ingin membangunkan Mamori tapi niatnya urung saat melihat wajah imut Mamori yang sedang tidur.

Otak normal Hiruma yang punya sedikit keromantisan membuatnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori. Dekat! Semakin dekat! Tgl 10 cm, 5 cm, 1 cm, dan...

Author kurangajar dengan sengaja melempar batu segede helm Amefuto tepat mengenai tangan Hiruma yang patah.

"Rasain loe Hiruma! Makanya jangan coba-coba sama Chian30ne! Mwahahahahaha *author di bogem Hirumamo fans*.

**"ADAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! EMAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK" **

Mamori langsung terjaga mendengar teriakan Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, ada apa?".

Hiruma yg mencak-mencak kagak karuan tiba-tiba terjatuh dari atap!!! Dan untungnya dibawah ada Kurita yg sedang berjalan dan...

**"UWAAAA!!!!! TUING!** Hiruma mental di tibuh Kurita dan jatuh ke tanah dengan selamat.

**"BRUUUKH!!!"**

"Hiruma?" Tanya Kurita heran.

"Hiruma-kun!!!" Mamori berteriak dari atap gedung. Mamori langsung turun untuk mengecek keadaan Hiruma.

"Sial!!! Gara-gara ingin mencium manajer sialan itu aku jadi begini!" umpat Hiruma kesal didalam Hati.

**********************************************00000ooooo000000000000************************************************

Sementara itu dilain tempat, author Cengar-cengir sendiri, dan tanpa sadar dibuntuti para Hirumamo fans yang siap dengan aneka sejata ditangan dengan nafsu membunuh yang angat tinggi.

The End *May Be*

* * *

Para Readers, bertemu lagi dengan Chian yang suka menyiksa Hirumamo! Adanya Typo, kesalahan EYD dan sebagainya sepenuhnya tidak disengaja oleh Author. Review Please???


End file.
